Disbeat Disruptis
by Nina Sayuri-chan
Summary: I walk the line between death and living, for I am both. I can heal and I can kill. I hold life and death in both hands. I am Balance. I was betrayed by the ones I held dear, now I have a fresh start. But what's with this ring that everyone seems to be making a fuss about? ADOPTED FROM LUMIELE! Warning: Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is Sayuri Yori! Finally coming out of my little hole to post some starts of either adopted or original stories to see what you all think!**

**I have adopted this from the amazing Lumièle, which I am kind of collaborating with to keep this story going!  
**

**This is her chapter, which she posted!  
**

A slight drizzle found a man lying on his back in a grassy field. He was young, not even full-grown. His shaggy black hair was pressed against his head because of the weight of the rain and his clothes, grey pants, shirt and an odd black collar, were soaked. Soaked with both water and blood. The clothes were filthy, as you could even see strange green smudges in them. In the distance, at the edge of the grassy field stood a town, once proud and imposing. Now it was crumbling, smoke arose from ruins of houses and all what once had been healthy green, lay destroyed. The buildings that still stood had cracks and rips everywhere in the concrete. They were like lone statues, grieving over what they had become.

The young man was not paying attention to the city. He did not even pay attention to the gashes on his body, the bruises that were black and green, or the scars that marred his entire body. Indicating that all the wounds had happened before. He just lay calmly there on the grass. Picture of serenity.  
On the inside however, the only calm emotion was the appreciation for the drizzle. The man was fighting a war inside that he actually already given up on. The rain formed a line that could have been a tear streaking across his cheek. Slowly finding its way over random scars. Then surrendering itself to the ground.

"I am tired Clockwork," The black haired man whispered suddenly. "So tired."

"I know" a voice came, one that was, as far as one could see, not attached to a body. The voice could not be defined as an ancient voice, or a young one, when you listened to it, the only word to describe it was timeless.

"I don't think I can handle… anything anymore" The young man continued, slowly running his hand through his thick soaked hair. "I am loosing myself"

"I know" the voice responded.

"As always" The young man said with a wry smile. Any other would have gotten angry at the information-less answers, but the young man couldn't care less. He was so tired. The young man, not much more than a boy, closed his eyes again and sighted. His mind traveling once more over all the years that had past. Only four years ago he had been (almost)forced to walk into the ghost portal by his sister, friends Sam and Tucker. It still hurt to think about them. So many times they had helped him, so many times they had been in danger… And then once too many.

"Clockwork" his voice broke, making the desperate request for help very clear.  
"Yes, time it is."  
At these words the young man slowly opened his eyes, not really seeing. "Time?" he asked in a whisper, knowing the ghost would have his means of knowing what he said even if he couldn't hear it. But even still he hoped desperately to escape.  
"Yes Danny, it is time" the voice said "Time for you to leave this behind."

"leave it behind?" the young man, now indentified as Danny asked, like a child, his mind didn't comprehend, the possibility made his mind blank. Could he really be free?

"Come" was the only answer and warning giving, before the young man instantly disappeared.  
Never to be seen again.

…

When Danny finally started to see again he noticed that they were in Clockworks lair. The green swirl and the sound of ticking had a calming effect on him. He was safe here, at least, as safe as _he_ could be. Humans had long since already invaded the Ghost Zone. Even though Clockworks lair skipped time and place as a often as the ticking of a clock, nothing stayed hidden forever.

The teen turned to the ghost with questions filled eyes. Why was he here? Surely the time-ghost understood that he was beyond saving? Still Danny hoped, Clockwork would not have taken him here just for the heck of it.

"Danny…" the Clockwork began, knowing that he was changing everything now. He was changing the boys future. Still he had no regrets. If he wanted Danny to live, he would have to make the change. And so the ghost would. "Ever since you received your powers, you have done nothing but fighting. Fighting to protect your town, fighting to be acknowledged, fighting to be loved. Especially by your parents." At the last word Danny showed for the first time some emotion. He cringed in pain.

The day that Jasmine, his sister, Sam and Tucker had died, he decided he needed to tell his parents. He needed to tell them everything, starting with the ghost portal. Deep within Danny had hoped that they would understand and free him from his guilt. He _knew_ that they would accept it and continue to love him as their son. They _had_ to, they were his parents after all.  
When Danny finally had enough courage to tell them they reacted quite differently than he had hoped. His parents had not forgotten nor forgiven him the loss of Jazz, Sam and Tucker. Instead they blamed him, the half-ghost. His parents had tied him down, locked him up in their lab and began experimenting on him. Releasing their years-long hatred of ghosts on him.  
Lost was the Son, they only saw the ghost-anomaly. He was the first ghost his parents had 'caught' and the fact that he was half a ghost made them even more intrigued. Day and night they would try things on him, ranging from medicine to heavy chemicals, testing his reactions. They were trying to create better weapons, shields, anything to help them defeat normal ghosts. They did not listen to Danny's screams, his pleading, begging them to stop. To look at him, he was their son! But they didn't listen, Danny was merely a ghost and therefore not their son.  
After weeks of painful tests and mental abuse, the town was attacked. Fright Night had decided to show his face once again, trying to revive his master, Pariah Dark. The attacking ghost had rounded up most of the skeleton army and invaded Amity through a natural portal. People ran around, screaming and shouting, fleeing from the chaos that the army created. There was no order, no hope since Danny Phantom, -back then half a hero, half a terrorist in their eyes- had not shown up. When the situation became critical and the ghosts started to murder people Maddie and Jack had decided that their weapons were not enough. Not even their improved ones. They were only with two of them against a whole army. In an act of desperation they coaxed Danny in helping them. They told him they finally believed him, they told him they had forgiven him. So desperate they were for help.

Danny had been weak after those months in the laboratory, still he fought for his town. He wanted, no, _had_ to believe that his parents had come around. That they had forgiven him for the deaths of Jazz and his friends, that they believed him to be Danny again, their son that they loved. Danny held on to that last shred of hopeless hope.

The battle had been a harsh one. One of the many gruesome to come, though only Clockwork knew at that time. Danny, on his own could not stand against the army. Therefore he had ventured into the Ghost Zone to acquire help from some friends. Together they planned, fought and survived. They had helped the humans overcome their fear of ghosts and Danny taught them how to handle the weapons together with his parents. He had truly believed that he had been forgiven for being a ghost since they worked together and got along fine again, like nothing had happened… Oh, how wrong he had been.

Humans and ghosts stood across from each other. It was clear that the skeletons had the large advantage of numbers. They stood in lines and lines. Across the humans stood, awkwardly and scared, clutching their weapons. Danny had flown over the mass, trying to encourage them. He knew the battle only had to last until he could trap Fright Night once again.  
Without really knowing how the battle began, humans were shooting at the glowing skeletons, fighting for their lives. The skeletons marching towards the humans, fighting for their master. Many fell, on both sides, the battlefield, a plaza in the middle of the town, soon was drenched in blood and ectoplasm. The ground became cracked by the many forces that fell upon it and nearby buildings were obliterated. It was gruesome, filthy and frightful.  
Above Danny fought for his life, and the life of everyone beneath him. He shouldered the burden of defeating the leader, even though he was weak. Even though none of them had done anything nice for him in a long time, he wanted to safe his town. His people. His parents. Then finally nearing the end of the battle Danny banished Fright Night once again to the pumpkin.

He fell to the ground, exhausted, as the skeletons fell apart before all eyes to see, no longer a threat.

When the dust of the final battle finally cleared the citizens of Amity were unsure of what to do. Their homes were destroyed, the battle had claimed many casualties. They would have to start anew to create the life they once had. But for what? Only to have it destroyed by ghosts again? No, they were trained, they had weapons, they could fight! But was it necessary?

Taking advantage of the crowds confusion, Danny's parents had seen it fit to tell everyone the true story behind 'Danny Phantom'. At least, their 'true version' of the story. Danny could still remember the voice that sounded loud and clear over the battlefield, his mother had spoken to the crowd. _"Now we have all experienced it, we have all seen it. Ghosts are evil! They bring nothing but pain and death to this world! They have taken our beautiful town from us and reduced it to nothing more than rubble! They have taken companions, friends and family from us!"_ The crowd seemed even more confused at that. Yes some ghosts had taken all that, the skeleton army had destroyed a large part of Amity but there were good ghosts right? Like those that had helped them, like Danny Phantom, their local hero! Maddie, sensing the confusion went on, pouring all her hatred of ghosts in it. "_I will tell you, that the ghost over there, Danny Phantom, was once my son, Danny Fenton. He is no longer Danny though, he has become a creature, an abomination, HALF A GHOST! Now you see? Ghost have infected him so badly he changed to what he now is! He is no longer Danny! No longer our dear son, no he is infected now. That is why he helped, our son was still strong enough to fight his evil side, but look at him now! He is overcome by it! _

_He is half a human and therefore he would want to help, only his ghost half prevents it. Thus, we must let him help us, without letting him have a choice because he would make the wrong one because his ghost half!" _With this the crowd was convinced, they did not pay attention to the other ghosts that helped, the crowd surrounded Danny. Before he could even think of escaping he was grabbed.

As soon as Danny had been caught, he had been brought to a lab underground, one that had clearly survived the battle. His parents created an improved ghost jail from which a Halfa, such as Danny could not ever escape, human or ghost form. A large team of scientists were assembled to continue testing on him. Not caring that it hurt him, _It was a _ghost_, half one yes, but ghosts nonetheless, so it deserves to be hurt. Besides it's a ghost, it can't die, right?  
_And then, at times when they needed his help, he was being set free to fight the threat. Only to be captured again once the battle was over. He was forced to fight the invading ghosts as the research on him had created a weapon lethal to ghosts and halfa's. It wasn't such a great wonder that Vlad had been destroyed, no, obliterated, the minute he showed up to 'rescue' Danny. There had been nothing left of him. After that none of Danny's ghost friends dared to lift a finger in rescue.

Ever since he turned into a ghost just after his twelfth birthday he had been fighting. After his capture, in 3 years Danny had been reduced to a weapon and nothing more, broken in spirit and will. And now, just after the greatest battle of his life with the whole evil ghost zone combined, under the rule of the dragon king, he had been finally saved by Clockwork.

Danny didn't blame Clockwork for his life. Even if Clockwork had the power to save him earlier. Clockwork was much of a prisoner himself. After the couple of Dan-incidents the Observers had increased their power on Clockwork and he was tighter bound than ever.

"You are taking a great risk, by helping me out" Danny said with only a spark of emotion. "As I said, It was Time" Clockwork explained, "You have fought so hard, and now, I have the answer. Now, I can set you free" the ghost said, with a smile that said so much, relieve, sadness, hope and happiness. "It is time" He said once again, as green claws seemed to rip the air right next to him.  
Wulf stepped out of the portal, closely followed by a small Cujo. The little dog immediately bounded towards Danny, knocking him over and licking his face. This brought a small, though true smile to Danny's face. The two ghosts were exactly as Danny remembered them, Cujo small but puffy, with his bulldog grin on his face. Wulf, big, hairy with hunched shoulders and eyes that spoke of hidden intelligence.

"Cujo, Wulf, what are you doing here?" Danny asked in a breathless voice while picking Cujo off his face. Cujo barked happily in response, trying to lick his face again. Wulf said, in his own language that Danny only partly understood: "_Help, Friend_" Even if Danny and Tucker had learned him English, he preferred to talk in his own language.

"Yes Danny, they've come to help you," Clockwork looked at Danny with a grandfatherly smile. "Help me with what?" Danny knew that he was too far gone to be helped. He was just so tired.

Clockwork seemed to calculate for a while and then said "We still have time, besides you need to know" And the time ghost motioned the boy to sit down on a random clock, which was a bit of a strange gesture coming from the ghost, who was at the moment a baby. Cujo sat next to Danny, his eyes flickering between all the occupants in the room and madly wagging his tail.

"As you know, time is not substantial, it flows here and there, in circles or in bounds. It has no definite purpose, nor need it. But as people change thoughts, make decisions, time lines split and create a second time line in what could have been. Now most of the time these other time lines vanish or join the original again. Though not always, as there are certain true Other Dimensions. Mostly created from great choices a long time ago. These choices had such a big impact on the world that the shadow line, which had been created because of a second path that the choice could have led to, was ripped from its original time-line. Thus effectively creating another Dimension." Clockwork explained, and Danny listened interested, it was the first real new information besides ghost fighting he had in years. Besides he had a curious mind. "Now, after some research I have found a very old dimension. One so old, even I have only a vague idea what it is like, this dimension has its own observers and rulers. It is so hidden that no one could find the entrance in all the millions of years the Ghost Zone has existed, but then, _I_ have never searched for it." Clockwork said, righteously proud of himself. "I have found the entrance to this dimension… it was hard since this particular portal likes to change places. This is your change to be free, Danny, if you go through it, then you will find a whole new world. You could begin a new life there." Clockwork was hesitant to say more. He didn't want this to seem like Danny didn't had a choice. He, as Danny's mentor, knew how important this had become for the halfa. But then he also knew the boy would only die if he stayed here. Clockwork didn't want to really see that happening.

"So… I can go through the portal?" Danny asked, to be sure. It seemed so unreal that after all this time he would be presented a way out. "I can actually go to another world without having to worry that anyone would follow after me?" Clockwork nodded.

Danny was unable to squash the hopeful feeling that was growing in him. After everything, he could start anew… Yes, _Hell_-yes was the only answer that he had. It didn't matter that it could kill him, it didn't matter that he would have to leave this world behind. He had nothing left here, and he wanted to escape so bad. He wanted to escape it all. Even if it meant plunging into the unknown.

"Yes you can, it is up to you, but be warned, once you go, there is no turning back" Clockwork said.  
"There is nothing for me here, only the prison, more experiments, and fighting ghosts to protect a town that no longer holds anything for me…" Danny's decision was final. "I will go."  
Clockwork nodded, it was time for the boy to leave this world, he had seen it already, so he explained further. "I believe this Dimension was one of the first to separate from this time line, so whatever you will encounter is something I can only guess at" Danny was amazed by the fact that Clockwork didn't actually knew everything. He soon turned his attention to the ghost in his old man form again, not wanting to miss something important.

"I do know that when you go through the portal, your essence will change so you can survive in that world." Danny shot the time ghost an dumb look. "Per example, you know you have a ghost core, and yours is specialized in Ice. Now if the dimension by any dumb luck would be a world of fire, _it could be_, you would immediately dissolve as the Ice in your core could not handle the heat. That is why the portal will change you so you will fit in the other dimension. I would even dare to say this change will make you who you are supposed to be in that world." That gave Danny a lot to think about, he might change entirely if he went though with this. But he would, consequences did not matter, if he could just escape this world. He was far beyond the point of no return, this world held nothing for him, and never would again. If this was his one way ticket out, he would take it. So he nodded, determination filled his eyes.

Clockwork understood, it was almost time, so he turned towards the two canines. "there is no stopping you either?" He asked for the sake of Danny. Wulf shook his head while Cujo growled negatively.

"What?" Danny asked, still progressing the information in his mind. "They want to come with you." Clockwork merely stated. "What? No, you have a life here, the ghosts treat you well, there is no need for you to let yourself fall in the unknown" he tried to persuade the canine ghosts. Danny didn't want them to through their lives away just because _he_ was fleeing from everything. "It could be… it probably will be dangerous" He said, _then why do I want to go? No more control over me… I_ will_ make every choice myself. Like this one to leave, to be free._ He answered himself.

Wulf just huffed and Cujo growled, no way he was able to change their minds… So Danny sighted in admission, "If you are sure…" He was glad, in a way, that he wouldn't have to face the unknown alone. Besides it would be kinda crud if he didn't allow them to go with him while he wanted to escape other peoples orders…

A thought crossed his mind. "How will this world fare without me?" After all that had happened, Danny couldn't help but feel a bit worried. It was his home world after all.

"Things will change" Clockwork simply said.  
He smiled at the look Danny gave him. "I suppose now that you are leaving this world it wouldn't hurt to tell you the future." Clockwork said, changing his form once again. "War will break out." The old Time ghost stated bluntly, "Even bigger than the wars you fought in. War between Mankind and the Ghost population. A complete war between the races, not only fights over towns or ground in the ghost zone" He cut Danny off when he saw that the young half-ghost was about to say something. "No, you can't stop this, this war would commence even if you stay. Man brought this upon itself when they first captured you. And they made it concrete when they started to battle the ghosts, not for protection of their own, but for control of the Ghost Zone."  
Clockwork said, softly when Danny cringed once again at the memory of his parents betrayal. "You see Danny" He said almost like he was sorry. " You are the Balance in this world. You are the thing that keeps both Man and Ghosts in their own bounds. When Man found out about you the scales were tipped. Had they let you continue being the Balance without interfering, the boundaries between the races would have restored itself. But man captured you and used you for its own purposes. The balance was lost, _you_ were lost. When you leave, it won't be long before complete war will break out. And first the Ghosts will win, the world will change to their likeness, Man will be thrown into slavery. Then the humans will rebel, following in to another war which eventually Man will win. The world will reassess once again with Ghosts as the lower class. And Man will take control over the Ghost zone until the ghost stand up again. This cycle will go on and on until either a new balance is reached or there is no one left to fight."

Danny shot Clockwork a dumbfounded look. That a war between the races would commence was logical. The battles over the town of Amity Park were only the beginning. Now they would grow until the whole world was in war. He just couldn't believe that he would have been the preventer of it all. He could have prevented all that suffering and death. Maybe, he could have prevented the hatred Man has against ghosts. Before guilt could overcome him though, Clockwork spoke: "Daniel, do not feel guilty. Man had their chance. As had the Ghosts. You remember the fights… first out of ignorance and protection, the need to be safe, but that changed. Reasons became greed and domination." Clockwork shook his head in sadness. For the boy, though, none of the inhabitants of this world held his affection anymore. "Do not feel guilty about the fate that the races have chosen for themselves. They took away your choice and controlled you. Now I give you a choice back and I hope that you will face it without the influences of this world. It will be your choice."

Had he been able, maybe Danny would have cried. He felt great gratitude towards the ancient time ghost. He was the first in a long long time that gave Danny the ability to make a choice for himself again.

Clockwork saw how hard it was on the battle and torture wearied boy so he decided to continue explaining. It was the least he could do, letting the boy prepare himself. "As your core will reassess to the new world you may find more than one change. Since you were vital to this world, it is highly possible that in that world you will feel like you miss something. Something you didn't need in this world because _it_ needed _you_ too much. You were like a second half to this time-line, literally a Balance. Now if you leave this world behind, the part of this world that needed you, you will miss in way as well. The world where you would arrive in will not hold the same importance to you as you do not hold the same importance to that world. That world will probably have something like its own second half. To keep it in balance. Thus a part of you will seem to be missing." The old time ghost said, changing to a teenager, as if that would make the subject better. "I only hope that you will not fill this hole with power, since that is what you fought in this world. It would be like you took a step back from where you stood in this world. I have full confidence in you though"  
Danny nodded, it was all strange, but he would probably soon understand.

Clockwork smiled again "Danny, you never deserved to be in this position, you never deserved a life of fighting. I hope that you can find a better life in this other world"

"Thank you" Danny croacked, it was the only thing he could. He wanted- no needed to leave, to create a better life for himself. And he couldn't thank Clockwork enough for understanding, and presenting such a chance. "Thank you… so much"

Clockwork felt it was time. "Alright, now, Wulf, if you could," he said, pointing at another piece of space just next to him, before slightly backing away. He knew the hidden portal would pass there in a matter of seconds, almost waiting to be opened. Wulf smiled as his claws elongated. Cujo ran next to Wulf as he made a large slash.

Immediately the wolf and the dog were being sucked into the just opened portal.  
"Cujo! Wulf!" Danny yelled in surprise, he was about to go after them when he felt a hand on his chest, holding him back.

"Not yet, if you will go in now, your core would be merged with theirs." Clockwork said, not sounding very worried. "What do you mean merge?" Danny asked, worried about his friends.  
"This was meant to happen. Their cores will change, and while they are together in the portal, they will merge and, if it is seen fit, separated again. They will be different, and bound to each other. But they would have chosen for it anyways."  
Danny shot Clockwork a look of incomprehension. Clockwork just shook his head slightly "You'll understand."

Danny sighted but knew better then to press the matter. He looked longingly into the portal.

Then he thought of something. Clockwork was a prisoner as well, wouldn't he like to be free? As he though it the time ghost chuckled, a little darkly. "Yes I could escape with you. But I won't, don't worry my young ward, I may be like a prisoner now. But times will change, _they always will_" He smirked darkly once again. "Now Danny, it is time, time for you to step through the portal."  
The young half-ghost took a long glance of the old time ghost before saying "I wish you the best" And Danny truly did, Clockwork was in more ways his oldest ally and friend. Even bound as Clockwork always was, he never made life hell for Danny. He was truly grateful to have been something like a friend for the ancient ghost as well.  
"Not something_ like_ a friend, Daniel," The Ghost said, as though he could read minds, he put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "I hope that you will find your way"

It was all Danny needed, and he was immensely grateful for Clockwork to say it. _Time it was_, he agreed in his head. He stepped forwards, stopped and turned towards the old time ghost for the last time. Danny nodded towards Clockwork. That one nod held everything, sadness, loss hope and most importantly gratitude. And Clockwork nodded back, understanding it all.

With this Danny smiled, truly smiled, and let himself fall backwards into the portal. Taking in the last sight of his own world.

Time seemed to slow while he fell and his own thoughts seemed to speed up. He saw his life flashing by, like he was dying. In a way he was dying to this world. But it didn't matter. He would leave, he would finally leave his prison, this whole world, behind. It was ironic that he saw the whole world as his prison when he was its balance and it needed him as much as he needed it, still now he could escape, and he felt no regret about it.

His last thoughts were on Sam, Tucker and Jazz, the last of his fond memories. He would leave those behind as well. The last ties to this world. But he knew that his friend would forgive him for that. He would not forget those memories after all, but now, he would be able to continue looking forwards. He could finally start making himself whole again.

So as the last glimpse of this world disappeared in the green and purple swirl of the portal he quietly sang to himself, in a tone filled with sadness, acceptance and determination:

"_What's gone is forever lost, now all we can do is live."_


	2. Taur'ohtar

**This is also something Lumiele wrote, with some edits on my part! She sent this to me so this is why no onw else has seen this chappie but me and Lumiele.**

**Again, I own nothing :'(.**

He felt grass. Once again he was lying on his back in a grassy field. The first thing he noticed was, with a little relief, that the sky was its normal color blue. Nothing immediate different about this world… green grass and a blue sky… He continued to stare at it, as if he was afraid that the moment he turned his eyes away it would turn green.  
This is why he was immensely startled when the sky_ did_ turn green. When he tried to sit up his head made contact with the green. It felt like… fur.

Oh…

Danny sat up slowly and looked at the creature that stood next to him. A large green-black wolf. "Wulf?" Danny asked suspicious. Then he saw another green black wolf, this one a lot smaller though, "Cujo?" Both the canines nodded and Danny smiled relieved. It seemed their intelligence was still normal, "Can you still talk?" Danny asked Wulf and was surprised when both the canines once again nodded. "You as well?"  
Cujo seemed like he was struggling with something, then he said between a bark and a normal doglike voice "_yes_" It was said in Wulfs language, but Danny could understand that word.

At this revelation Danny just couldn't help the feeling of immense relieve that flowed over him. He was not alone in this world, he had friends with him: friends that, although a bit changed, didn't seem to be much different.

Thus it was completely understandable that Danny grabbed the two wolves in a tight hug. The first hug Danny had given in a long, long time. He buried his face in the fur. He didn't cry, but he needed the comfort anyway.

Slowly Danny pulled away, "I am glad you are here."

At this Cujo seemed to smirk "_Told you so._" he said to Wulf, again with difficulty. The little wolf obviously was not used to using his vocal cords in this manner. Even though Danny didn't understand the words the tone was enough to determine what was said. Also, he thought, _it would probably be good if I learned to read their wolf-expressions as well as their language._ He took another glance at the wolves, they really looked like normal wolves. Except of course for the greenblack fur, which felt rougher than it should be. And now that he looked closer, Cujo had a stomper nose and Wulf was a bit more bulky then your normal wolf. Still, with the cover of darkness they would pass as normal wolves.

Then Danny decided it was time to appraise this new world. From what he could see there was no absolute difference to his own world. He was in the middle of a grassy field, to the west you could see large mountains and a forest, on the other side there was a large plain with hill and ridges here and there. There was no complete fire, which Danny was grateful for, or even the green air from the ghost zone. Nope, only normal view. When he inhaled the air he found it strangely clear, without pollution… It either meant that there was no technology that polluted this world or that he was nowhere near a city…

So what to do now? Danny tried to reassess his mind. He needed to survive first, before anything else. Since he saw no town in the area and had absolutely no idea of where one could be, he decided it was necessary to find a place for the night. Another reason was that he did not know what creatures would reside in this world. He needed to know the full extent of his powers, before he would make contact.

He didn't come here just to be killed in ignorance.

Since he had no interest in walking around until he found a town he asked his companions "What do you think about seeking a place to rest in, to start from, until we know more of this world? I was thinking of seeking such a place in the forest, if we can also find a river, we should be able to survive for a while." The wolves barked in response.

Danny was a bit startled by the lack of response, but then it dawned on him. They didn't quite care what he did, as long as they could be with him. He didn't need to tell them everything. They were smart enough to figure all of that out. It was good to know, it helped him understand where he stood with the two canines. In the old world they had been ghosts in a canine form. Here they _were_ canines, wolves, with a humanoid conscious. It did not help to tell them everything since, in the end, he would be… well, whatever he was, and they would be_ wolves_. Cujo had always been more of a puppy that followed him in search of attention. Wulf had been a friend, but one that stood on himself, one that could care for himself. In this world they were satisfied with being with him. This didn't mean they needed to be told everything. They were friends of equal standing. They could each go their own way if that was what they wanted, and they would. Danny understood, the wolves were not here to fill the roles of Sam and Tucker, to help him with _everything_, nor did he want them to.

So this was how they set of to the forest. It took almost four hours to come to the forests end. Danny had not been allowed to train his physique much, since he would have been able to escape more easily then. His ghost powers however were a different tale. When he had just been caught he had tried to blast everything into pieces with his powers, trying to escape, unsuccessfully of course. After a month of captivity and loads of experiments, the researchers and his parents had developed a collar for him. This collar was to restrain his power, and it did. Danny tried everything to take it off, pulling, ripping, scratching; he still had the scars from scratches around his neck. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life. Not even when Vlad had done almost the same thing a couple of months earlier. Only it had been a box instead of a collar that had blocked his powers. This time there was no escape. He had seen no escape. Yet, all the townspeople still needed him to fight their battles, even with the enhanced weapons they created from their research on him. So they created a control on the collar. He had become the ultimate puppet, the ultimate weapon. His life, his own, his worth, all taken away from him.

It had consequences though, a week after the collar had been placed to stop his powers, they began to build up. Danny could feel them grow in him, and without being able to let them loose in any way, they continued to grow. It became painful; it was like he was a balloon just waiting to explode from too much air in it.  
And then it did, his power passed through the restriction. Once the current found its way, it opened a flood of raw energy, destroyed nearly half the building in which he was being held, since they didn't keep him in the restricted area anymore. It was the first time_ his_ actions had human casualties, intended or not. Needles to say, Danny had been horrified. He should have escaped right then, not worry about the bodies and the wounded. If only he had ran away back then. It might have been different.  
But he didn't and soon he was caught and put into the restriction cell again.

After that Danny tried to save his power, trying to escape again, but his captors forced him to train his powers, almost to near exhaustion: all for the research of course.

Danny shook his head out of the memories as he reached to finger the collar. He wondered that, now he was in another world, he could take it off… To take off the black band that had sentenced him to slavery. While touching the collar, he no longer felt the power it had once emitted. The pass through the portal had probably redirected and destroyed its circuit. He was glad, now he didn't need to worry about his powers still being restricted.  
But instead of immediately trying to take it off directly he ran further, forgetting his past for now, or at least trying, and enjoying the run. The experiences were still to raw in his mind. Danny didn't want to feel the nauseating disappointment, should he not get it off…

Danny loved every four hours of the run. There was no one he had to run from, he didn't feel like behind every rock there was a possible danger. He felt freer than ever.

The wolves walked with him, sometimes ran back and forth, playing games of tag with each other. Danny was glad to see them happy. He was glad to see that they held no regrets.

Coming closer to the forest's rear, the trees looked more ominous. There were dark and long limbs hanging over dark green bushes, giving the feeling that something was watching there every move in the shadows. Danny could only see clearly into the forest for about a meter of four before shades shrouded the rest. The woods looked ancient and with the many under brushes the place seemed like it wanted no one to enter. Danny didn't pay much attention to it though. He reasoned in his head, having fought Undergrowth, surely an ominous looking forest couldn't be that bad now could it? _Yes it could_, Danny retorted himself. _You know nothing of this world; something worse than Undergrowth could be out there. Besides, you don't even know if you still have your Ice powers._ He needed a place to settle first however and a forest would provide him with everything. If he treated the forest with care… it would be alright. Danny reasoned again, _just no attacking the trees and we will see if the forest will tolerate me. _He had to take the chance since he had nowhere else to go anyway.

Once in the forest the wolves each set out to race each other to find the best spot to stay for the night. Danny himself too searched, but he knew the one of the wolves would probably find it faster. This gave Danny some time to think. After obtaining a safe place he would need to start getting sight of his changes. He didn't even know if his outward look changed, like Cujo's and Wulf's did. And what of his powers as well as theirs? Would Wulf still be able to tear into dimensions? Would Cujo still be able to grow as big as before? Heck, would they all still be able to turn intangible? Or invisible, for that matter?

He had tried to change into his ghost form, try and asses what his powers were, and if he could fly instead of run those miles towards the forest. He had thought that they would travel faster if he flew, but when he tried to change it did not work. After some though, he had found it logical. In his own world he had been half human half ghost. And so his core had been half human and half ghost. Now that his core had changed… it was almost obvious that that meant that at least his human part and ghost part would merge.

Danny was shaken out of his reverie as he heard loud barking, indicating that one of the wolves had found something. He guessed by the voice it was Wulf. Not long after Wulf indeed appeared from the bushes, "_Come, Friend_" he said, also flashing a smug wolf smile towards the just appeared Cujo. He had won the game.

Wulf led the both of them over fallen trees and rocks, passed a river and finally they had to crawl under a thick thorny bush. But it was worth it. The place Wulf had found was a small area beneath a large willow tree. On one side of the willow there was a large stone ridge that was joined on one side by a river. That river also made a borderline between the place underneath the willow and the other part of the forest.  
Danny decided with further inspection that the place was a good spot. It would help them at least come through the first night, if not, more, which was what he wanted. Now that they had the spot he asked the wolves to go and hunt for food. Not because he was too lazy to do it himself, but because first he didn't know how to hunt a rabbit or something else. Secondly he thought the wolves would like the hunt, last of all he was the only one with a chance at making a fire. And he succeeded! After almost an hour and a lot of bruises (from gathering fallen wood) he created a small fire by rubbing a stick very fast and blowing on the embers of the dried wood. The little he knew about survival was that you needed a fire for warmth and so that you could cook. The warmth wasn't necessary, since Danny had an ice core and therefore could not get cold. But he didn't fancy eating flesh raw.

"I did it," he said, as he looked at the fire, he quickly sheltered the fire, not wanting it to go out so quickly, or upset the forest by accidentally burning one of the trees down. "I did it." Danny said again. Not only creating the fire, but so much more. He had finally escaped, he was free. It dawned on him once again. He was free.

At that thought Wulf burst through the vines of the willow with Cujo hot on his tail, both held a prey in their mouths. Wulf looked smug as he had once again beaten the smaller wolf. Danny couldn't help but laugh at the two canines. As he laughed he found he couldn't stop laughing. Why should he? He was free! So he laughed, and the wolves stared dumbfounded at the boy that was rolling over the floor laughing. Danny just couldn't help it, so he kept on laughing. He was just too happy.

When he finally recovered Danny felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders, tears of joy ran down his face.

"We're free! Cujo, Wulf, we're finally free!" He rushed forward and hugged their necks, they both gave a soft chuckle and response. He released the both of them, but he never dropped his smile.

Finally, after a few moments of blissful silence, he reached towards the prey, fully intending to make them clean and put them on the fire. Then he realized that he had no knife to do such a thing. Still he could only smile at that fact. It only meant he had to search for a city soon.

"You eat it, I'll be fine for tonight." Danny was used not eating for a while, and he needed to know his range of powers before he could make 'first contact'. So it would probably be a while before he could find a store somewhere and buy a knife. Danny had no intention of staying in a town with other people, human or not.

When it was clear Danny would not eat a piece of the rabbit Cujo burst out of the vines again, leaving a startled Danny. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Wulf, who seemed to shrug and began gnawing at his rabbit.

Danny was relieved to see it as was a rabbit. It meant that at least some of the animals in this world were equal to those in his.

He hadn't seen many differences between his world and this one. Except maybe that there was a lot more nature in this world compared to his own. Technology had ruled there, maybe it didn't exist here. Danny shook his head, too early to say. He would need to find other people to know and understand more about this world. So he made a plan for himself, when he was sure he would survive at least for a while, he would seek out population. Depending on what he would find, he would proceed to interact with them or just stay hidden and live in the wood. He rather liked the idea of living on his own in the woods, no one to give him orders and no one that put all their trust in him, no one that could betray him. Danny nodded to himself that was what he would do. Thinking it over, he wondered if the language was the same. But he shook that thought off; he would worry about that when it was needed.

Of course, Danny first needed to know what the extent of his changes were. Initially he had wanted to wait till he had dinner, so he wouldn't be so exhausted afterwards. But since he had no dinner, why not now? It wasn't like he had to be up early this morning. He put the fire out, having no need for it now since he could not cook his dinner above it. He stared a bit sadly at it, because he just symbolically ended his freedom. Then he mentally-smacked himself and decided with a grin that the fire was not important, it was the freedom that counted.

Danny stood up and walked towards the small grass area next to the willow. He didn't want to burn the tree by accidental loss of control or something, when he tried to find the extent of his ghost powers. Besides he did not know what his powers had become, so he took no risks that he could avoid. When he had first acquired his ghost powers it had been trial and error to understand them. Danny didn't really have another way of testing what had changed, so he decided on the same method, hoping for the best.

Wulf followed his silently and sat, with his prey, at the end of the hanging vines from the willow. Almost as if to watch over Danny.  
Danny smiled at the wolf "You don't have to watch me you know, I _have_ experience with this" he said jokingly. Wulf huffed in response and began to gnaw on his rabbit again.

The teen just rolled his eyes and sat down. Meditating, he shut himself off of the world. He reached inside himself to get to his core. It felt like softly falling through a rabbit hole. Chilly, but not uncomfortable air surrounded him, cushioned him, before he came to his core. Danny was also glad to find the comforting chill. The Ice in his core was still there. He knew he was right because it gave off a familiar feeling. He knew the feeling. In trying to escape the torture Danny had always tried to hide inside himself. Once in a while he would get to his core, and be safe there, safe for all the pain. That's how he had known his core had been split in the other world.

Falling further he felt a whole core. Just as suspected, his ghost half and human half of the core had merged, now forming a core that embodied both death and living. This was to be expected, but still gave him a shock. If he was both dead and alive… then, since he was obviously living at the moment, could he stop that? Could he stop living, as in, could he die? Since he was both, could he also be only just one of them? Probably not. He _was_ both dead and alive. But… would that then… make him… immortal?

Danny shuddered at the thought, he didn't quite know if he liked that idea. What is the point of living if you out-live everything? Then he pushed away the thought, it wasn't like that would influence him now. If he really was immortal, then he would know in a couple of years. It would not be logical to worry about it now.

He continued his journey towards the center of his being. When he felt he had arrived there, he opened his mental eyes. He was floating in a area that had no color. It was not even white or black. It just was nothing, and everything at the same time. Danny felt a bit unnerved by the lack of… well, anything. He had nothing to focus his eyes on. At least that was until he turned around and spotted the grayish-silver globe that also floated in the area. With interest, and no idea how he did it, he floated towards the globe. It was about one and a half times bigger that he was and he could faintly make out a deformed reflection of himself. Like it was a giant mirror ball. *

This is me, he thought. I am that globe. That globe was his soul, or core, however you would want to call it. While watching the globe he reached to an understanding. It was logical, really. He was not dead or living, he was both. He was not evil and the years in captivity had certainly not made him much better either. He was not black or white, he was both. He was grey, he was the in between, he had been the balance in his own world. And now he was here, in one way still being a balance, but not one that was necessary to the world. Not one that was needed. Just a balance to make sure he didn't unbalance this world. Not good, not evil, he was in between and would only do what he wanted. He was silver. He was his own balance, his own boss. He was himself.

And he was happy with it.

With that revelation he fell forwards into the globe, into the self he had accepted. He was surrounded by the globe and for a moment he was at perfect peace. It didn't matter he was in a strange world in where he had still no idea of what his powers were to protect him. Or what they should protect him from. For a moment, his past didn't matter. It didn't matter that he had been used, abused and tortured for experiments. It didn't matter that he was not recovered from that whole experience by far. It did not matter that he did not know what this world, and the future in whole had in store for him. On this moment, right now, he was whole, he was at peace, he was Balance, he was Danny.

That moment passed after an eternal second. Then the whole world flooded into him. Almost literally. His senses opened and they didn't close. Danny tried to close his eyes, but he kept seeing, he put hands on his ears, but he kept hearing. The smell, the taste, the sound, the sight, the very feel of this new world flowed into him. He was connected to everything in the world. He felt the earth he stood on, he noticed the lives that crawled in it. Same for the trees that stood high and mighty, the creatures that ventured in the woods, the trees themselves, to the highest bird in the sky. He could feel the greenish life-force of everything, the life. The massive populations of probably, hopefully, humans in the south and the copper red death that tainted the land further in the southeast. The death and life everywhere, he felt it. For one moment he felt like he was the world. He had the strange sensation that this world welcomed him.

Then, like a elastic, his senses bounded back, with force turning back to how they once were. Or at least, close to how they once were. After being opened so far, there was no way his senses would be unchanged. But that was fine. This was his new life. Changes came with that.

Still faintly he felt a death-presence close by, Wulf, Danny thought faintly. The wolf rubbed his nose against Danny's hands, worried for his friend. With reason, because then Danny dropped to the floor exhausted. Wulf could do nothing but lay next to him, to keep him sheltered from the wind that could get pretty fierce and protect him from any other danger.

**Please R&R and check out Lumiele's stuff!**


	3. Mellonea

**Back with another chappie! Again, most of this is Lumiele's! Mainly the flashbacks. **

**I own nothing!**

It's been a year… A year since he came to this world, a year since he left his old life behind, a year since he met Strider…

A year since he started anew.

When both of his halves merged, most of his powers had disappeared, leaving him with very few. Yet, with two new abilities.

* * *

_Danny stretched his stiff muscles. No matter how often he had slept on the floor, bloodied and broken, it was something new to sleep on forest floor. Though luckily he would never have to worry about the cold. Then he wondered if he needed a lot of sleep now. In the old world Danny's human core had required a lot of sleep to keep up with the Ghost half. The ghost half however didn't seem to need much of it… And now that they were combined… Oh well, he would find out about that sooner or later. For now, he needed to know how powerful he was here. Since he felt rested he thought, __no time like the present.__ "__Cujo__, __Wulf__, I'm __gonna__ test my powers now, so be careful" It seemed fair to warn them. The wolves both made room for him in the little clearing by setting close to the willow again. Danny was slightly amused to see the wolves sitting so closely next to each other, like a family._

_As he concentrated once again to reach his powers, he noticed the faint sensations he had felt before. In about a meter radius he felt the life crawling in the earth, the tiny slivers of life the grass blades seemed to hold. It was hard though, holding that feeling, and soon the sensation stopped again.__  
__Interesting… __  
__This could prove to be a very handy power indeed, if he could train himself to be more adapt in it. Even if the radius would never stretch further than the 3 meters, he could always sense a sneak attack from close by. Like he said, handy.__  
__He made a mental note to try and see if he could train it._

_Wait, how the hell did that happen? __Danny suddenly jolted, quite embarrassed that he only thought of it now.__ What had happened again?__ He thought back, he had tried to reach his core to get better insight in his changes. Yes that had happened. Then he found himself facing a silver globe and on recognizing it as himself he had… fallen into the globe? Then why the hell did he now seemed to have the power to sense life… Even if that power was not constant in use, and he had no idea how to activate it… He had never had this kind of power before. The closest similar to it was his ghost-sense. Maybe that was it, a new and improved 'ghost' sense. _

_He snickered at that thought, he had to be careful or he would end up like __Technus__…_

_But that conclusion sounded sensible, even if it still didn't seem to fit right. Danny sighted, another mystery. Would it do him any good to ponder on it now? No, so like with the other questions, he pushed it aside, for now. When time came that he had time and opportunity to think about it, he would. Better for now to find his strengths and weaknesses to survive in this world._

_So he focused again, deciding it would be best to try and create an __ecto__-blast. After all, it had been the first attack he had learned in the other world. Basically it was concentrated ectoplasm in constant movement. This created the faint electric glow around the __ecto__-ball. The moving substance created static electricity and when concentrated in the blast it glowed and sparked. It was simple to create, he only needed to will the ectoplasm from his body into a ball. He concentrated on his finger, trying to pull the green substance out of his body. _

"_Well, that's boring" Danny couldn't help saying when nothing happened. He tried again, completely concentrating on his finger. Forcing the ectoplasm out of it with his mind. _

_Still no greenish goo. _

_Danny sat back, maybe he had no ectoplasm in his body. __This world__probably had no ectoplasm at all.__ He concluded, __sweet! No sudden ghost attacks.__ But then his grin faded, no ectoplasm meant __a lot__ less attacks and defenses in his power-arsenal. No __ecto__-gun, stinger, shield, or even the wail. Needless to say, Danny wasn't that happy about it. His fighting style was mainly based upon what he could do with the ectoplasm. With no ectoplasm and thus no fighting abilities in that area he felt a bit vulnerable. Even if he did not know what this world held for enemies or just other creatures, it was a part of himself he lost. Ectoplasm had been in his blood. Literally. __  
__  
__Hmm._

_Danny was curious, and looked around for a sharp rock. Once he found one, he laid it over a finger. With a sharp movement he made a small wound. He knew that it hurt, but he did not feel it as such. When one is being tortured weekly, that person quickly made a high pain-boundary. The moisture that slowly dripped out of his finger shook him back to the present. It was… green, no red, well… both. The substance, his blood, it was red, but a green swerved in it. Like they were two liquids that did not fully mingle. Had Danny continued to go to high school, he would eventually have learned the name for such liquids, emulsions. _

_The green must be a leftover from the merge of his dead and living side. The ectoplasm and blood merged, and then it became something in between. Not quite blood and not quite ectoplasm. Not quite red and not quite green. Danny smiled amused, it seemed that everything about him came down to that since Clockwork had told him. Balance… everything was balance, now he saw it everywhere, mostly in himself. He snorted, causing the wolves to look up. "Nothing guys, just some self-spot"_

_Then he watched, amazed as the 'life-sight', __hey, actually a good name__, came back again, and he saw the green glow of the forest surround his finger, healing it. _

_Danny sat back and stared at his finger. Now how in the name of… Clockwork! Did he manage to do that. He never ever had even the tiniest bit of healing powers. He had wished he had, sure, but never actually healed someone… Danny felt a spark of happiness and was eager to try it again. But for the fact that the life-sight was gone again. No matter how he tried he could not find that same sensation again. Why had that sight suddenly activated? And then he suddenly saw the greenish-life energy surround his finger. It was almost like someone had shown it to him. Shown him how he could heal… Now that was even a more weird and little bit disturbing thought. Still he made another note to learn it, after he learnt the 'life-sight' of course…_

_Danny shook his head, how had he come from trying to create an __ectoblast__ (and failing) to discovering healing? Things just never went the easy way. _

_On to the next test then,__ Danny thought. __Ice powers, I am sure I still have those.__ Danny smiled faintly, he was very glad he still had those. With some difficulty he reached inside trying to feel his core. He needed to feel the cold before he could stretch it out and freeze the rock he was aiming for, not far from where he sat. Clearly he had to practice this as well if he ever wanted to become as good in this as he had been in his ghost form. It was very tiring and in case of need, he would have to react quicker. He held up his arm experimentally and froze the water in the air, letting it form a very small ice brick. Danny felt drained a bit more, __I__definitely need to practice. _

_He let the brick fall, though he could make ice, he could not just let it melt. He could only freeze, not warm. It had been a bit disappointing when he first discovered that, but then again, nothing is ever as easy as it could be. _

_Danny noted this to the practice schedule he formed in his head and continued on to his other powers. _

…

_Nearing midnight he had found that only the powers closest to his core had remained. Since he could not transform he wasn't sure he could fly or not. But the attempts until now had resulted in nothing. He had ice powers, could go intangible and, with difficulty he could make himself less noticeable. Not quite invisible. With those of course came the new, weird powers of the life-sight and the healing. _

_From the other powers he was unable to use now, overshadowing, entering dreams, duplication and all the __ecto__-abilities, he would miss flying the most. Flying was the ultimate freedom for him. Then again, since Danny was now free of everything, he could live with that as the cost. _

_He lay on the grass, exhaustion had grounded him after all his tries to get to know the extent of his powers. Gazing up, he noticed the stars. With a pang of regret he noticed he recognized no constellations. Astronomy had always been his interest. He wanted to roam between the stars, finding new planets. Now, he didn't even know if this world had space-crafts or even technology. And even if they did that, he knew nothing of the sky anymore. All in all the chance of him becoming an astronaut was even less that in the old world. Where he had had to deal with captivity and ghost attacks._

He also discovered that he could sense life in all living things. They appeared to him in a greenish aura, and the more life one had, the larger that aura was. But this ability was extremely exerting, he had found that out when he collapsed one day from overusing it.

It was hard to travel through small towns or cities without attracting attention because of his hair.

Walking through the forest he was currently in, he thought back to how he discovered how he looked. He hadn't seen his face in ages.

_Once Danny reached a city, quite Medieval, he felt the weight of soemone's gaze on him. He quickly looked around, trying to see that person, only to find half the mass around him staring. Gasping every time he turned his head. _

_Why…?_

"_Oh, Damn!" Danny cursed while diving into the nearest dark ally, away from the mass of staring people. He had wanted to __avoid__ attracting attention, well, __that__ worked out well. Danny had never ever been a vain person, and thus he had forgotten to look at his reflection to see how his outer appearance had changed. "Damn, damn, damn" he continued to curse. Franticly searching for something to see his face. What could be so interesting? Had he grown a second nose or something?_

_He sped through ally's and kept away from the streets, trying to out-run attention. He came to a stop in another empty ally way, full of rubbish, near the city wall. No one had followed him and there was no one looking at him. Good, now he only needed some kind of mirror. Franticly he searched for something. Anything between the rubbish that would show his reflection. When he found nothing, he tried a window, but it was too dirty to get a clear view. _

_Frustrated, Danny plopped down on a piece of wood from the rubbish. What to do? There was no creek here either to see his face. In though he snorted, never would have guessed that he wanted to see his own face so badly… in the back of his mind he wondered if the wolves were still near. But he didn't worry about them, __they __could take care of themselves. He could not… well not really. He still needed to practice more. Sure, he could freeze any object within range, but it needed a lot of concentration, therefore still not good enough for battle. His physique was not well enough to win a fight with and he had no weapon to defend himself with otherwise. Danny sighted a long deep sigh. _

_Wait… freezing… Luckily it had rained an hour or so before, there still were water poodles around. Danny reached deep within again, trying to bring out the cold that was always there. He shivered in happiness as the coldness filled him once again. The teenager pushed the feeling outwards and froze the nearest pool. __  
__Bending over it, Danny scraped the top layer of ice off the frozen pool. Trying to make more mirroring ice. Relief flooded him when he saw his little plan had worked. _

_His own ice blue eyes stared back at him in concentration, trying to define a difference in his outward look. He didn't recognize himself, but to him he seemed human enough. But then something caught his eye…_

_Now, Danny hadn't seen himself in a lot of years, but he was pretty sure he had been born with black hair. Dark coal black hair, not grey! Or maybe silver… the color was probably better defined by 'black haired with a white hue over it' or 'white haired with a dark hue over it'. In any case, it looked almost glowing._

_But that wasn't really important, even if he was a teenager with grayish silver hair, why was everyone staring? As far as he could see, he had two eyes, ears, a nose and a mouth, nothing out of normal. Really nothing. He hadn't grown something unnatural or a strange unexplainable rash on his face. Then why had he attracted attention? _

* * *

Yes, he was an anomaly on its own, but the hair was icing on the cake. He fingered the collar he had tried so hard to remove as he thought about hw some people liked him… and how some just flatout hated him with a passion.

Elves… the word left a bitter taste on his tongue. They knew him for what he was, and disliked him for it.

* * *

_Around the end of Fall Danny stumbled into a magnificent forest pretty far up north. Danny liked forests, the life-sight was always better then, more clear and easier to get hold of. He had been bewitched by the beautiful sight of the trees, full of orange and red. No leaf was rotten brown or eaten through, no they all swayed in perfection. The trees stood tall and strong with bark that seemed to glow in the late light. The teenager thought that if there was anything close to heaven in this world, than this forest would be it. _

_Though of course Danny with his experience should have known it was too good to be true. He had not yet walked into the forest for an hour, the wolves loyal to his side, when an arrow cleaved through the air. Had Danny not thrown himself to the ground the arrow would have hit him straight in the neck, with deadly consequences. _

_He swiftly unclasped a knife and held it in defense. He could not see where the arrow had come from, the shooter was an excellent hider. By first sight of danger, the wolves had come to Danny's side to protect him from incoming enemies. When even more arrows tried to pierce him Danny shouted bravely, his fear a bit dampened by adrenaline "What have I done wrong to be attacked like this?"he wanted to run away actually, but needed to stay. He needed to know what he did wrong so he wouldn't be attacked next time he entered a beautiful forest. The arrows stopped and suddenly a lone figure appeared from the woods, arrow on bow and aimed at Danny._

_The teenager was scared, terrified that he would be kidnapped and his freedom once again taken away. He strained his muscles to stay in place but was prepared to flee at any moment's notice. Danny took a breath to calm himself, he was not captured yet, there hadn't even been a fight yet and there was all the opportunity to run. He reassured himself even more by thinking, _I have the wolves, fighting skills and my ice powers, I will be able to run if it has to. _With that he focused his attention on the slender male that had appeared. He had a sharp face with even sharper eyes. Brown hair that went straight down to his back and Danny saw that the guy had pointy ears. So this is what an Elf looks like… Before Danny could think more the arrow was loosed on him and he had to duck away once again. This time with less luck as he attained a scratch on his shoulder where the arrow went by. _

_Before Danny could even react the elf had another arrow pointed at him. The wolves growled menacingly and wanted nothing more that to go after the elf, but stayed next to their friend and pack mate to protect him._

"_You have trespassed Dead Walker, but you will taint this land no longer." The elf said in a deep threatening voice. He loosed another arrow, this one followed by others from the trees and Danny made a run to the edge of the forest. All the way he had to duck arrows. Thrice he was hit, nearly on deadly points of his body. _

_By the time the beautiful deadly forest was out of sight it was way past nightfall. The wolves had found a relatively safe spot to rest at, near a river. He had cleaned his wounds and bound them as well as he could. The whole night Danny had spent on thinking about the encounter. Of course he knew not everyone would be nice in this world… but how would they know that he was not completely alive? Just what did the name "Dead Walker" mean exactly?_

* * *

The next time he was in a town he had asked around and learned the forests name was Mirkwood, land of the woodelves. He found nothing on a supposed "Dead Walker" the only thing that came close was a rumor about a cursed ghost army somewhere in some mountains. Danny made a mental note to research there sometime.

Yet he found nothing more on the subject. Not with the name, ghosts nor about the elves themselves. They were a secret bunch of people and as time went by Danny had no more encounters with enraged elves in forests. But the words that Danny had heard always stayed in the back of his mind.

Danny had no great trouble since the elf encounter. However, people like him couldn't stay out of trouble for long, the forest that he was in now, called Firien wood, was not so simple to cross.

Strider's face flashed through his mind and he fondly thought back to how he met him, a small smile on his face.

* * *

_He had gotten up early this morning, and done his routine, when he had stumbled upon a man holding his own against about two dozen __orcs__. __Orcs__, that he was fighting now, to protect the unfamiliar man. _

_Even with his history of how heroism could go wrong, Danny couldn't help himself. He had to help the man. Such an outmatched fight was unfair and the teenager couldn't allow it. That is why he had decided, for the first time since he came here, to mingle in the affairs of the inhabitants. Sure, he had heard rumors of old wars and one possible coming with the growing numbers of __orcs__. But Danny had tried to stay far away from it. Until now. _

_The teenager slashed and hacked, all to get close to the man. With another dodge he found himself at the back of the man. "I'll watch your back, if you watch mine" Danny hissed, between slicing an __Orcs__ gut open with his right knife and deflecting an attack with his left. The man seemed to nod, but it could've been the move that he did, effectively breaking the leg of an __Orc__ by ducking and kicking the vile creature. _

_For what seemed like hours, but were merely minutes, here seemed to be no end to the creepy crawlers. Slash, hack, right hook, another down._

_Danny dodged as another __orc__ swung his weapon at him. It was different, fighting these __orcs__, in comparison to the training he had done. This was the familiar feeling of fighting for your life. It was rough, dirty, bloody and hard. Still it had to be done, otherwise life would be lost. Danny much rather sang or heal, he didn't like to take life, even if it was the life of a dark murderous creature. That was one of the reasons he had high hopes for his healing powers, to be able to avoid death a little longer…_

_As he slashed another __orcs__ throat he saw a filthy knife swinging his way, full intent on staking his body. His both arms were occupied and he could do nothing but watch as the knife came closer. Stopped. And fell to the ground. Danny turned towards the attacker and saw the other man, with his sword piercing the __orcs__ body. In a swift movement the man pulled out his sword, leaned it down to the ground, and watched in awe as the one of the last __orcs__ was taken down by __Wulf__ and __Cujo__, who had just joined the fight._

_The remaining __orcs__ began to stagger backwards before bolting into the forest again. "__After them, we do not want them to get back at us when we do not expect them… or with extra backup."__ Danny ordered the wolves quickly, they quickly shot away into the bushes. _

_Danny allowed a sigh to escape his mouth. He was tired. When he took a breath again the full force of the situation hit him. Blood. There was blood everywhere, even though it was black __orc__ blood the metallic scent hung in the air. He had to strain all of his muscles to keep his shuddering small. His knuckles were white from gripping his knifes to hard. Flashbacks of the lab came back to him. The room he had there was always coated in the scent of blood, no matter how much bleach they threw over the walls and floor. _

"_Are you all right?" thankfully a deep voice broke through his beginning panic attack. Danny's head shot up and looked at the man. Yet the smell was still there, overpowering every sense. The teenager couldn't help it and retched, luckily keeping his breakfast inside. He clutched his sides and stumbled to the woods. He had to get away from the scent, then it would be better. Apparently his resistance to the smell had diminished over the time he had been in this world. _

_Once he had gotten downwind Danny felt better. He could breathe again and his head cleared. After a moment or two he straightened himself again and looked the worried man in the eyes. "First kill?" the tall man asked with sympathy in his voice. No doubt the guy had experienced this himself as well. "Something like that…" Danny responded vaguely. He finally had a grip on himself again and he took another clear breath._

_The man nodded with a look of sympathy and without saying anything he took a cloth out of his clothing and handed it to Danny. In silence they cleaned their weapons that were stained black with the blood. Danny held his breath the whole time. Inwardly he was cursing himself for getting involved even though he knew it had been the right thing to do. Now how was he going to solve this? He hadn't had a decent conversation with a human in years. He didn't know how to act! Fight, sure. Talk? No thank you. Yet there Danny sat, cleaning his knives silently and dreading the minute the other man would begin to talk… __Maybe the wolves got here before the man would have the chance,__ Danny thought optimistically, __then I'll __ju__-_

"_Thank you for saving me, not many a man would have interfered." The man said looking at him intensely, but with gratitude._

_Danny shrugged, quickly using that time to think of an answer "ah… You saved me as well, call it even" He never met the man's eyes with his answer. _

_Danny was wary and frightened to be in such close contact with a human again. At least in the cities there was a bit of anonymity in the crowds. He could slip away in the moment the human contact became too much. He was not the __centre__ of someone's attention because there were always more people. Here he was alone with the guy and he was focused on Danny… __is he trying to plan and hurt me? Does he want to dissect me as well? Capture and torture for __informa__-_

_No! stop.__ Danny thought, shaking his head. __This. Is. Ridiculous. I am from another world. I have no information the guy would want. This whole fear is ridiculous. I need to get this immense fright of mine under control, because if I don't then the escape from my world would be nothing. I must not continue and be a slave to my fear. Otherwise I will never be free._

_With that decision Danny felt a bit better, but not less suspicious. He tried to encourage himself some more to be more comfortable. __I am from another world. I have no information the guy wants. __He repeated. __I have never seen this guy before in my life and so couldn't have made him angry at me in any way. Unless of course he wanted to die… __that brought a wry smile on his face. __Unlikely, because the man was fighting back. Besides, even if he, for some reason, wants me dead, I have two wolves and myself to protect myself from h- Just STOP THIS ALREADY, __the guy had just __saved__ my life! If that wasn't worth a bit trust then Danny could just hide in the forests forever, he would never trust anyone that way. So just get over yourself Phantom! __He said to himself.__ Be a man for once. Just give it a shot. _

_Relax… the wolves are scouting for danger and you are sitting here with a human, just having a normal conversation. You can do this. __With that Danny looked at the man who was staring at him with interest and amusement. That made Danny weary again and he had to control himself from just rudely asking: __what?_

"_Very well," the man broke the silence, and said "My name is Strider."_

_Danny smiled in relief, __Two can play that game.__I could do this!__ Maybe he hadn't forgotten the art of conversation completely he thought as he felt more at ease with the man. "__Danny is my name__. Though some people who I've met on my travels have called me Silverhair." _

_The man blinked and then looked at his hair more closely. "Ah yes, the hair, how could I have missed that?" Strider said with a lopsided grin. This made Danny relax just a little more and gave him enough courage to say: _

"_Well you were a bit preoccupied…" Danny grinned back. _

_With that the man chuckled heartily "That I was." _

_Before Strider could say more though, a flash of green passed between the males and suddenly Strider found himself on the ground with a big green wolf pinning him to the ground._

"_Cujo__!" Danny called in shock. "He is no threat! There is no need to attack!" The smaller of the giant wolves stopped the decent of his jaws, that had wanted to hold the man's neck. __Cujo__ however never looked away from the stranger. _

_Strider, in all his years of being a ranger had seen many things, so while he was shocked by the sudden appearance, he was not petrified. Within a second he had his hand on the knife in his boots, as his sword laid too much in an awkward angle to be of use. He had no chance of using it however, as __Silverhair__ barked another command._

"_Cujo__! Stand down!" the wolf finally turned his head to Danny and let out a long whine. "Yes I know you try and protect me. I am glad. However Strider was not a threat anymore." The tone of Danny's voice gave away how serious he was. He had finally decided to try and connect with people again and this was the best place to try. There was only one person and Danny had two wolves to protect him if it didn't work out. That didn't work though, if __Cujo__ would mortally injure the man in a bout of protectiveness. _

_However __Cujo__ ceased his threatening position. Now that Danny knew for sure that __Cujo__ would not attack anymore, he came closer to the man and wolf. Then Danny saw __Wulf__ hovering just at the forests' edge, his fur splattered with black, looking tense, but not on the verge of attacking. _

_With little effort Danny pushed the wolf off from the man. In an act of forgotten human interaction he stretched his arm out to help Strider get up. "I am so sorry about that" Danny almost chocked out, he kept his eyes on the ground. What if that person hated him now? Since when did it actually bother him that __Stri__- someone would hate him? __Interacting was difficult.__ Danny concluded desperately._

"_A man's sorry is only as strong as his word." Strider said in an even tone. _

_In confusion Danny looked up at the man, as if he could see what he meant, but the long male gave nothing away. "Eh- excuse me?" The younger man stammered out. Really what could he say to that. He didn't even understand what it meant. _

"_I don't think many a man would like to be in the position where I was not long ago, under the jaws of a… wolf is it?" The tone this time was not as dead. Danny could clearly hear the educational tone instead of the accusing he had expected. _

_Danny nodded as he tried to compose himself again. Striders sentence had thrown him off guard and he didn't like it. He could understand the man's point now however. It must've been frightening to have a large wolf pinning you down, large sharp teeth just above you… When Danny thought he could answer normally again he said "You are right. __Cujo__, I appreciate it, but the people who are attacked don't, next time be sure that someone is attacking me" Danny said in a soft voice, he truly did appreciate it. As he glanced to the smaller of the two wolves. __Cujo__ let out a whine that was obviously an apology. _

_Strider found it odd that the boy talked to the wolves as if they understood and was slightly irritated that the boy didn't think __he__ should take responsibility. Hadn't __Silverhair__ trained the wolves good enough? Or did he really believe that the wolves had their own minds…_

"_Not to me __Cujo__, to Strider. He is the one you attacked." It was not like Danny was angry with the wolf, not at all. He was glad that he had such a loyal friend to help and protect him. But __Cujo__ had not paid attention. _

_Only too late did Danny see the mischievous grin on __Cujo's__ face. "__Cujo__… __wha__?" The smaller of the green wolves pounced and for the second time today Strider found himself pinned to the floor with a large wolf above him. This time however, he hadn't even have the time to reach for his knife as he was licked all over the face. Before Strider could stop it laughter rumbled from his chest. It tickled. _

"_Cujo__!" Danny said with exasperation and amusement. It seemed with __Cujo's__ action the serious moment had passed. It took a moment or two for Strider to gather his wits again and to push the large puppy dog off of him. _

"_Now what was that for?" Strider muttered, almost to himself. _

"_He was licking you, which means in wolf language that he accepts you into the pack as one higher than he is." Danny answered in an embarrassed and slightly frightened tone. He hoped the man truly did not mind it._

"_Why ever__ would he do that for?" Strider asked in wonder._

"_Cujo__… likes being the clown, well… jester of the pack. He likes to play around too much to be a beta like __Wulf,__" Danny was happy that he could talk and keep the conversation going so he quickly added, "and don't worry about being made a pack mate by __Cujo__… I'm afraid it means he reserved a right to knock you to the ground at any time…" Danny added carefully. He felt like it was dangerous ground there. The man had once been pushed down and had not liked it… but this time it was less serious, or so it seemed._

"_Hmm, I am not too sure about liking that…" Strider said in a tone that Danny couldn't help but feel was not angry. "But," he said on a lighter tone "I suppose it wouldn't kill me… at least if his teeth stay well away from me" Strider said, glaring at the wolf. The life threat was what had gotten him on guard the first time. The second time however had been playing around… something Strider could appreciate, especially in these dark times._

"_You heard him __Cujo,__" Danny said to the wolf, in a light tone. The wolf in question threw up his head and barked in admission, then he turned and began to stalk towards __Wulf__._

_This made Strider look up from the wolves in curiosity. "You speak to them as if they have minds of their own."_

"_They have," Danny nodded. Since there was no immediate threat around anymore __Cujo__ and __Wulf__ were no longer actively listening to the conversation. The wolves got into some sort of wolf game which made them pat each other with their paws. From the beginning they had never participated in the communication with other human-beings then their pack-mate. Over the year, __Cujo__ and __Wulf__ had become more wolf-like as the beast part of their mind merged more and more with the intelligent part. It was not bad, the wolves seemed to enjoy being just wolves, but it was a bit lonely to Danny. While they still could talk, they just didn't do it so often anymore. This was why Danny paid more and more attention to how the wolves communicated with each other and in the last couple of months he could usually get a gist of what the creatures were thinking. The game they were now playing was to relief their minds of boredom, as well as tell Danny there was no danger around. Should there have been something the wolves would have lied down, with open senses and communicated one way or another with Danny._

_Were they like the trees the elves spoke of? Those with minds of their own and were able of talking.__ Strider couldn't help but think. "In all my travels never before have I encountered wolves like those." The man wasn't sure if he should believe the boy. Still, if trees could walk, why wouldn't wolves have their own thoughts? Besides, they were __green__, that had to account for something. Strider was still trying to get his mind on the fact that indeed the wolves were green. _

_Not knowing what more to say Danny nodded "they are quite special." This of course got the wolves grinning smugly, before going on with their game. But they were, for Danny. He would never have survived as well without them. They had been his companions from the beginning in this world, and although they were now more beast than the intelligent ghost that they were, the wolves were irreplaceable to Danny. They had taught him how to speak, they had helped him with practicing fighting skills, they had kept him company when unexplainable bouts of loneliness paralyzed him but more, they had kept him alive. Without second guessing, without even a wavering of loyalty the wolves brought him food when he needed it. They found him shelter, they kept vigilance when Danny had to sleep. How could he have ever survived this world without them?_

_Then Danny was shaken out of his reverie because Strider said thoughtfully, as if he was still contemplating what he was about to say. "Tell me, how good are their senses of smell?"_

_This made Danny turn from the wolves to the Man. __A direct inquiry…__ He couldn't help but immediately search for how this information could be used against them. At least until Danny squashed that thought. He really had to work on controlling the suspicious and tactical part of his mind if he wanted to be at least semi normal. __Just trust him not to mean anything harmful about it. __And this was hard for Danny, because for at least five years he had stood alone, with no one to trust in. Sure he had had allies within the war for Amity Park, but they had been ghosts he had fought at least once. And not fought when they themselves could not help it, like with __Wulf__ and __Cujo__. It was hard to trust. So Danny forced himself to answer "Quite well, why?"_

_Again the man was contemplating. He seemed to reach a conclusion though because he said: "A quest has been placed upon me by elves, there was need for me to search down a creature and bring him into captivity."_

_This made Danny freeze. Captivity. Torture. There was no way he could help this man in his quest. It would go against all of his morals. He would sentence no one to the fate he had endured. But… Danny felt strange. Like something was urging him to reconsider. Unable to stop himself he asked: "Captivity?"_

_The man nodded gravely. "This creature I am hunting has been an important figure in these turmoil times. We need information…" After that world sound faded for Danny. Torture! He knew it. Flashes of his own torture flashed through the barriers of him mind. He became paler then he already was but could suppress his shuddering. "…these orcs were not here for nothing, they are hunting it as well, they will torture it for sure." Strider brought his grim rapport. Danny didn't really know what to think of it all. Captivity meant torture but Strider talked like… if he didn't capture this creature, it would have an even worse fate… he had seen how these orcs fought, he __had__fought __them himself. They were vile creatures and Danny was sure they were not above torturing for information. Then again… humans weren't either… he had experienced that himself. _

_Clenching down on his teeth Danny bit back a grimace. __Stop thinking about that. You don't want to have a breakdown, not here, right in the open. Or anywhere.__ But as Danny thought that he was sure he would have nightmares tonight. __Then I just don't sleep tonight.__I don't want to relive I don't want to feel that pain, the helplessness…. _

"_Are you sure you are alright?" Striders voice broke through his twirling thoughts, Danny was thankful. The boy shook his head once more "Yeah, I'm fine" __Right, decision time. Orcs of Elves? Or leave it alone…__ But somehow Danny couldn't do that. This was his world now as well and if he could just prevent the hurt of one person, it would be a better world. Obviously it was his hero-syndrome speaking. Still Danny had to believe that everything he did could cause some good. Otherwise the whole purpose of going to another world… of living on would be gone._

_That, and Strider had saved his life, Danny owed him some help. (The fact that Danny had saved Strider didn't weight as much in his mind as the other way around). So if that was the case, the decision was easily made. __Certain torture or could-be torture. __Because those were really the only options. He didn't trust elves for the way they had reacted to him, but if he remembered correctly elves were mostly pure and peaceful creatures. __Elves it was then._

_So Danny nodded. "Alright then, the wolves and I will lend you a hand. On the condition that this __creature__ you need to capture will be treated decently." Every life, or perhaps soul was a better word, had its value, that Danny had learned early on. _

_To his delight Strider answered with a grim face: "It had been my purpose to save the creature from harm as well. But if need be, violence will be used." Danny sighed, but nodded, it was probably necessary. _

_It took a very short time to gather their belongings and go to a spot where Strider had spotted tracks before he had been attacked. Tracking, he explained after an inquiry from Danny, took a long time. Every branch, every twig could give away which way someone had gone. So everything had to be examined. But dogs, or in this case, wolves, could get to a target more quickly because they only needed to follow the scent trail. Therefore the chance of gaining ground on the creature was so much more higher. _

_After the scent trail was found, travel proceeded silently. Aragorn seemed to be the 'strong but silent' type, which suited Danny just fine. Without really talking they divided the chores that were necessary with setting camp and both could easily cope with the pace. At night Danny didn't sleep. He had decided to trust the man, but that wouldn't happen within a blink of an eye, or over two days. The wolves seemed to like travelling with Strider, who Danny learned, was a ranger. Cujo especially loved pouncing on the man, and then being thrown aside since Strider was mostly aware when the wolf tried something. _

* * *

All in all Danny came to like the man in the two days they traveled together. Strider had a love for nature, but was a survivor as well. The one thing Danny disliked though were his smoking habits. When Danny had gathered enough courage to comment on it (on their second night of setting camp). Strider had only laughed when Danny had said it was bad for one's health.

"_There are more bad things for one's health Silverhair, and smoking is at least the most pleasant of them." The Ranger had added. Danny had only shook his head in amusement. _

On the other night Strider had asked where his wolves had come from, as well as where he hailed from. Danny had answered that all of them had come from far away. He had probably sounded sad, because Strider had not asked again. That was about all the communication they had had in their days of travel. But neither man was bothered by it. There was this deeper comradery that neither needed to speak about.

On the third day, it was early morning when they found the creature named Gollum, lurking somewhere around Stoneway Valley. After a short struggle, the creature was caught and Danny was pleased no injuries were caused. After another night without sleep, he had decided to let the creature go with Strider. He thought he knew Strider well enough to know that the man wouldn't torture Gollum and would try to cause the creature as little pain as possible. Strider seemed to be a peaceful man, and Danny could appreciate that.

* * *

"_Well, you have caught your creature, now," Danny said while scratching the wolves heads. They were almost purring in delight. Danny knew all their favorite spots and after the long search both wolves deserved the best. _

_Strider took a short glance at where Gollum was bound but still making a huge scene. "Thanks to you and your wolves, it seems like he was trying to get further north. It would certainly have taken me a lot more days to find him if he managed to hide himself in the marshes there." Strider said. Danny inclined his head "We were happy to help, I hope that you get what you wanted from him" he choked out the last part. Danny had made his decision, and he was going to stick to it. He still felt awkward with communicating, so he said quickly "The way to Gondor from here was south right?"_

_Strider nodded "Yes, though if you went east here, then with another two or three days you'll arrive at Minas Tirith and could go west from there into the lands of Gondor."_

"_All right, good luck then, maybe we'll see each other again," Danny said, as a goodbye, it was high time to go solitary again… and think over everything that had happened and had been said these three days. Analyze it and do it better next time. _

_Strider took a long glance at the teenager, "Why don't you come with me to Mirkwood? I am sure the elves would grand you welcome for your deed."_

_Danny shuddered, thinking back to his own encounter with Mirkwood. "Elves? Haha-don't think so, thanks for invite though…" He said, a little disgust coloring his tone. Then he turned away, raised one hand in a wave goodbye and disappeared into the forest shadows. _

* * *

It had been a year…

He had always wondered when he'd come across the strange ranger again, hopefully soon. Over that short amunt of time, he looked up to Aragorn like a brother… such a shame they had to go their separate ways.

Sighing, Danny walked on through the forest, on his own. Cujo and Wulf were long gone, now on their separate paths. It was lonely, without the company of the two wolves, but he knew that they would leave eventually. It was surprising that one morning when he woke up to find both of them gone, they left no trace behind like they weren't even there.

It didn't surprise Danny in the least, but he wish he was told thet they would leave him for their own adventures. The days were quiet, lonely, and cold without some form of companionship.

Before he knew it, the teen was in a small village. It was night time and people were bustling about, some of the more unsavory characters were sticking to the shadows. Feeling unsafe and claustrophobic, he ducked into the nearest building, which so happened to be a tavern: _The Prancing Pony_.

It was dark and dim candlelight lit the small room. It was crowded and each table overflowed with men, not the best place to be. This was just as, if not even more so than outside. Drunken men could be very dangerous.

Scanning his surroundings even more, Danny caught sight of a familiar cloak, "Strider?"

Somehow, the older man heard the younger's call for him and he looked up from his pipe. The glowing embers from his tobacco lit up his face, surprise etched in his features. With a smile, feeling slightly comforted at the idea of a familiar face in this possibly dangerous setting, Danny practically bounced over to the man.

"How have you been fairing the past year, my friend?" The ranger asked kindly, a small tugging at the corner of his lips. As the seasons had passed, his mind had been occupied with thoughts concerning the young traveler. His well-being conerned him. It had not gone unnoticed when he saw Danny jump at the slightest noise coming form the drunken humans in the tavern.

Sitting himself down, the traveler sighed, "I have been… better."

Aragorn immediately knew something was off, "What of your wolves?" Strider regretted the question as soon as he asked.

Danny tensed, "They're gone… They left," His blue eyes were downcast and his lips were cast in a frown. There was nothing he could do now… nothing. But, they deserved their freedom, something Danny held close to his heart.

"I am sorry… I knew you three were close in each others eyes."

The response surprised him, but warming, "Thank you, Strider," Before he could say anything else, there was a commotion near the bar. _What? _A halfling had slipped on the foot of a much larger man, falling onto his back and throwing something in the air… a ring?

This would not have concerned him at all, until it slipped onto his finger, and the hobbit just... disappeared.

**Huh? What do you think? I'll be focusing on this story until I reach the council, then I'll start juggling between Corpse Party and Disbeat Disruptis!**

**R&R please!**


	4. AN

Hey, it's Sayuri!

So, I'm updating Disbeat Disruptis (and CP:CYHtS?, Freak/WWiB/WaT/PFP) and, but it'll be posted on Tumblr! (Chapter 3 (DD) not done yet, but getting there!)

I'm _ghostlyavenger _on tumblr. You'll also find it on _epicdannyphantomweirdness, _another blog of mine.

Thank you so much for your reviews and support! Lumiele you've been most kind!

Sayuri out!


End file.
